The Ice Queen? Seriously?
by m-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing
Summary: <html><head></head>When gorgeous new doctor David Cookson starts in the ED, will he spark love in the "Ice Queen"'s heart? And how will they both react? Just a little idea I had, would love to see Connie in a canon relationship on the show. Please RRR if you can!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**As said in the description, this is just a little idea I had. I'd love to see Connie enter a proper relationship in the show, but for now, this will have to do XD **

**I will update whenever I get chance, as I am still writing "It was like seeing a ghost.", but a lot of my reviews say I write Connie quite well (and in my opinion, she's the only character I can write properly) so I might do some one shots focused on her from time to time :)**

**Anyway, enjoy! Please review if you have time, I'd love to read your responses to this as it's not my usual type of fic- much prefer tragedy myself! -Sophie x**

* * *

><p>"Damn it." Connie hissed as she tripped over someone's handbag, causing the papers she was carrying to fly all over the place. She sighed and knelt down to start picking them up. It had taken her 2 whole hours to get all those sheets organised. Now she wished she hadn't have bothered and watched Strictly Come Dancing instead.<p>

"Can I lend you a hand?" Came a mans smooth voice with a flawless RP accent. She looked up to find a blond haired man with twinkling blue eyes looking right back at her.

"Oh um, y-yes please, that would be most kind." She smiled before cursing in her head. She stuttered! The great Connie Beauchamp, proudly nicknamed "the ice queen" never messed up anything, especially her speech upon meeting new people for the first time. She liked to show from the very beginning just how she worked. And here she was, hesitating and stuttering!

"So you work here I take it?"

The mans voice interrupted her thoughts. He had now stood up and was holding out the rest of her papers.

"Yes. Sorry, let me introduce myself properly. I'm Dr Connie Beauchamp, clinical lead here in the ED." She said professionally, holding out her hand. He shook it warmly.

"I'm Dr David Cookson, and this is actually my first day." He smiled.

Then it suddenly hit her. "Are you the new doctor from Fairside ED by any chance?" Connie asked, starting to walk in the direction of her office.

"Yes, I was just about to go get changed when I spotted you."

"Oh. Well, it's lovely to meet you Dr Cookson. Please, do go get changed then report to the nurses station- your mentor Tess will meet you there." Connie said, opening the door to her office and turning around.

"You'll be seeing me around, I'm due out on the floor today, so if you have any questions or, god forbid, complaints, please do come see me. Enjoy your first day." She smiled.

"Thank-you, uh-" he trailed off, looking into her eyes.

"Connie." She said quickly, staring straight back at him. "Call me Connie, but not in front of other colleagues. I'm Dr Beauchamp then."

"Ok, well, thank you Connie. See you around." He said, raising his eyebrow. Connie went into her office and shut the door straight away, dumping the papers on her desk and taking some nice, deep breaths. She sat down and thought about their encounter that morning.

Dear god, that man had amazing eyes, she thought. They seemed to glitter, just like the sun shining on the sea, only they were so much more beautiful. And his hair! Just the right sandy blond to suit his skin tone and eye colour, and the way it flopped to one side-

"Dr Beauchamp? Dr Beauchamp!"

The clinical lead looked up to see Ethan Hardy stood half in and half out of her office.

"Yes, Ethan?"

"Charlie sent me to find you, he said you're needed in resus right now. There's been a hit and run, with the casualty on her way in now."

"Ok, I'm coming." She replied, getting up. Before exciting her room, she checked her appearance in the mirror- straightening her blouse, applying some lipgloss and pinning her curly hair up into a practical, yet still stylish bun. Then she locked her office and strode down the corridor to resus, just as the woman was being brought in.

"Right Dixie who have we got?" She asked, walking beside the trolley.

"This is Molly Warner, 32, hit by a car during a hit and run. She was K-O'd at the scene and hasn't yet regained consciousness. She's been given morphine en route and 2 litres of saline, and her BP is 160 over 70."

They went through the doors to find the team ready and waiting for them. Charlie was stood next to the bed, with Ethan and David either side of him.

They transferred the woman onto the bed and got to work. Connie made a full assessment and told Charlie, Ethan and David what they needed to do next. All the while she was talking, David looked straight at her, but not in the attentive way Charlie and Ethan were. She could feel his eyes burn her skin as he traced her every line and curve.

"Dr Cookson do you understand?" She asked politely, raising one eyebrow and watching as his eyes snapped back up to her face.

"Yes Dr Beauchamp, you couldn't have been clearer." He said charmingly, flashing her an award winning smile that made her legs wobble a little.

"I'm so glad." She replied, smiling at him as she turned and walked out of resus and into reception.

"That man is such a flirt." She muttered, making her way to reception. "Right Louise who's next?" She asked the receptionist.

"A Geoff Summerton with wrist pains." Louise replied.

"Can I see a Mr Geoff Summerton please?" Connie called, watching as many heads span in her direction, only to turn again when they realised it still wasn't their turn. An elderly man hobbled over, clutching at his walking stick.

"Hello Mr Summerton, would you care to follow me." She said as kindly as she could.

"Of course." He replied politely.

Connie showed him to a cubicle and called Robyn over.

"Robyn this is Mr Geoff Summerton. "Mr Summerton, this is Robyn, one of our nurses. She'll be treating you today."

"Hello there." Robyn smiled, shaking his outstretched hand. "What seems to be the problem, hmm?"

"Well, I fell over my little Yorkshire terrier this morning you see, oh, she's a lovely little dog my Mabel. Had her since the day she was born-" He rambled, his eyes bright. Connie couldn't help but smile a little as she walked away.

The day went on. She treated more patients, ordered more staff around, told more time wasters to get out otherwise the police would be called, and re-organised the papers she'd dropped that morning. But all the while, the image of of David Cookson just didn't leave her head. No matter how many times she tried to block him out, the image of his dazzling smile, or beautiful eyes just swam back to her. She felt her heart rate elevate and she soon became very warm. All the signs of-

"Oh no", she finally realised out loud. She was horrified. "I think I'm falling for him." she breathed, covering her mouth with her hand, eyes widening.

Meanwhile, David was sat in the staffroom on his break, cupping his hands round a mug of tea and munching on a biscuit, also deep in thought. He thought of how beautiful his boss was.

There was no denying it, Connie Beauchamp was drop dead gorgeous. If she looked this good in her work clothes, well, he thought, just imagine her out of them!

The door opened and Cal walked in, rubbing his forehead. He did realise David was sat there until he'd made his way to the sink.

"You must be David." He said in surprise.

"Yes, that's me." He grinned.

"I'm Cal, Cal Knight." The doctor introduced himself. "I'm Ethan's brother, he said you were working with him on the hit and run earlier?"

"Ah yes." David smiled. "Please, join me. Sitting here by myself is a little depressing."

Cal sat opposite him and they talked about the typical boy stuff- video games, sports, and of course- girls.

"So, have you got your eye on anyone?" David asked, raising his eyebrows and smirking.

"Nah not right now. Don't have the time." He grinned. "What about you?"

"Well, there is someone but she's way outta my league, and it would probably be really inappropriate." He said, feigning sadness.

"Go on, do I know her?" Cal asked.

"Yeah. Well, I should think you know your own boss."

Cal covered his mouth. "The Ice Queen? Seriously?"

"Yeah. Come on, you have to admit she's pretty fit." David laughed.

"Yeah, been in your situation myself mate. You've got more chance plaiting water." Cal said matter of factly, smiling sadly.

"Oh I don't know." His colleague replied smugly, "I'm sure I could melt her, if I haven't already started."

"And pigs will fly my friend." Cal said, getting up. "Come on, we've got to get back."

"No, hang on a minute." David said. "£20 says I can pull Connie Beauchamp, and she'll actually like me back."

"Fair enough." Cal replied, shaking his hand before making their way out of the staffroom. "Easiest £20 I've ever made."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! As I said last time, I'll update this whenever I get the chance as I have a few fics on the go now :) to the guest that wanted to know if this would contain any sex scenes- no, it won't. I don't write M rated scenes, and the end of this chapter is the limit I will go :) enjoy! -Sophie x**

* * *

><p>It was the end of their shift, and the day staff were all heading to the pub to celebrate David surviving his first day. They were all getting ready in the staffroom when Connie walked in.<p>

"Hey C- Mrs Beauchamp, fancy a drink? I'm buying?" David said smoothly, watching as Connie's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a little.

"Oh there's not point asking her, she's never been out with us since she started here." Max said airily, floating past them to get to Zoe.

"Yes." The clinical lead said abruptly. "I will come with you."

"Splendid. Here." He said, picking up her coat that was on the counter and holding it open for her. She turned and slipped her arms in, feeling the weight of his hands on her shoulders as he smoothed the fabric down. "Ready to go?"

"I suppose so yes." She smiled, and the large group made their way out of the ED, and to the pub on the other side of the road. They went inside and got their usual spot, Connie leaving a seat for David who was going to order.

"What can I fetch you?" He said, his glittering eyes shining down at her.

"A white wine please." She replied, and watched him as he stood at the bar. He had a beautiful figure! Nice, broad shoulders which a thinned down to a gorgeous waist, and his behind was like looking at 2 rosy apples contained in some work trousers! Connie blushed, and started to rummage in her bag so no-one would see.

David returned and sat next to her, and they got chatting. He told her about his rich upbringing in Oxford, his time at Cambridge and his family. He wasn't married, didn't have any children, and had no girlfriend (Connie was very pleased at that). He had just one sibling, a sister, who was younger than him. He told an amusing story where he and his family had gone on holiday to Mexico and he accidentally sprayed aftershave in his sisters eye in the duty free! The pair laughed very loudly, causing the others to look at them in confusion. It was a rare sight to see the wicked witch laughing.

"So Mrs Beauchamp, what about you? What's your story?" David asked, putting his elbow on the table and leaning on it, looking at her intently.

"A figure of authority has to maintain some levels of privacy Mr Cookson." She said, a little more seductively than she had actually meant. She noticed the tips of his ears redden as he raised one eyebrow.

"Is that so? However, you know loads about me and I feel like I barely know you at all, and how I'd love to know more." He returned the seductive tone.

Connie looked down at the empty glasses that lay in front of her. She must be over the legal limit by now. David must have been thinking the same thing.

"Listen, you're over the limit now and I am too. It's a cool, clear night- why don't I walk you home?" He asked, looking outside. It was now 8pm and just starting to get dark.

"I live about half an hours walk from here." She said skeptically, though with a little hope that he lived quite near.

"Me too, down by the river. Oakfield lane."

"Really? That's only 5 minutes from my house! Yes, why not. Let's walk home." Connie smiled, collecting her things. They got up and said their goodbyes, David ignoring Cal's shocked face and Connie ignoring Zoe's.

"Where are you two slinking off to this early?" Max said cheekily, raising his eyebrows.

Before Connie could speak, David answered.

"Just need to go over some reports with Ash back in the ED, then we're going home- I have to be somewhere early tomorrow and I'd rather not be hung over."

Max shrugged his shoulders and picked up his pint, "Fair enough." He said, but he winked at David when Connie's back was turned.

They stepped out into the refreshing evening air, and David offered her his arm. She wrapped hers around it and they started to walk.

Connie decided to screw the rules for once, and started talking about her own life outside of work. It must have been the drink talking, because she ended up telling him all about her previous boyfriends and Grace (which he was very surprised at).

"You really had a child with that figure?" He said, and Connie laughed, watching as a cloud of steam escaped from her mouth.

"You charmer." She said as they reached her house. He walked her up the empty driveway to her door.

"Well, this is where I leave you. Unless you'd like to come in for a coffee?" She asked, finding her house key and opening her door.

"I'm not a great lover of coffee. I'm more of a tea man." He grinned. "To answer your question, no I wouldn't like to come in for a coffee, thankyou very much for the offer, though there is something I'd like to do instead." He said, looking down at her. She looked so beautiful, her face in the moonlight was like seeing a pearl for the first time- absolutely perfect.

"What's that?" She asked, her heart thumping as he took a step forward and looked straight into her eyes.

"This." He whispered before kissing her gently on the lips. After a moment of shock, she responded by putting her hands on his shoulders, and he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her in closer.

They were tender at first, but soon became very rough. David pulled her against the wall next to her door, put Connie then shoved him inside and against the wall in her hallway, slamming the door shut and letting her leg make its way between his legs.

"Want to take this upstairs?" She breathed in David's ear as he kissed her neck.

"Hell yeah." He growled, and they ran up her stairs like a pair of naughty school children, neither of them to return downstairs until the following morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Very small chapter, I do apologise. I don't have much inspiration for this fic at the minute and someone wanted me to continue it. I shall try, of course I will, but I'm not promising you anything! I have three multi chapter ones that are taking up most of my time :)**

**Please review with any ideas and/or thoughts! -Sophie x**

* * *

><p>The morning after the night before. Ah, what a wonderful time.<p>

Unless you're the clinical lead of a busy ED. Then it's not such a wonderful time.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Connie mumbled, finally stirring from her peaceful slumber. She opened her eyes to find her head resting on David's chest, and arm and leg wrapped round him.

"Morning." He whispered, kissing her head gently. "It's 8:30, we've got loads of time yet."

"8:30?" She said, wiping the sleep from her eyes. There was something vaguely familiar about that time, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it...

"Fuck." She said, sitting bolt upright, pulling the covers over her naked chest.

"Connie?" David asked confused, watching as she leapt out of bed and retrieved her phone from her bag.

"Oh god. I was due in a board meeting 15 minutes ago!" She exclaimed, looking straight at him.

"Oh." Was his reply, looking slightly sheepish. She pulled a face at him and got dressed, putting on some make up and quickly brushing and pinning up her hair until she looked, at least the shadow of, a medical professional rather than a student nurse.

All the while, David laid in bed, one arm behind his head and watched her.

He had had a brilliant night, one of the best in a long time, and from Connie Beauchamp of all women. It was then he remembered the £20 bet he'd made with Cal, and grinned. He'd invite her for a drink after work with it, and maybe a pizza too.

"Are you going to lie there all day or are you actually going to get your arse into work?" Connie snapped at him, checking herself in the mirror before collecting her things together and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Think I'm gonna lie here all day." He smiled sweetly up at her and she sighed impatiently.

"Spare keys are under the coat stand. Get some breakfast, get dressed and lock up when you're done. I want you in before 9:30 or it will be recorded."

And with that, she left the bedroom, closing the door behind her with a bang.

The room fell silent, and it smelled of her perfume; strong, but soft, rather like her in a way. Dr Cookson smiled to himself as he heard the front door slammed shut and the revving of Connie's car engine outside.

She was one hell of a woman.

Yawning, he got up and padded into the bathroom to get washed. He looked at all the different bottles and powders she had dotted about on the sink and the sides of the bath. There were shampoo's, conditioners, anti-frizz, soap, shower gel, bath bombs, talcum powered- you name it, she had it.

David left the bathroom and dressed before bounding downstairs to the kitchen. He passed through her immaculate living room, noticing the deep red carpet and startlingly bright chandelier in her ceiling.

The kitchen too was spotless, with everything tidied away and every surface gleaming.

"Cleaner." He muttered looking in the different cupboards and drawers for a plate and a knife. He then retrieved the bread from the bread bin and margarine from the fridge, before making himself two slices of toast, which he promptly ate, brushing the many crumbs onto the beautifully tiled floor.

The doctor poured himself some orange juice and sat on one of the bar stools, looking out the window. It showed her back garden which was half patio and half grass, with a small swing set which he presumed belonged to her daughter. Beyond that was the river, and from where he was sat he could see a small family of ducks say on the riverside.

David watched as the many bikers and walkers went past, smiling when one of the baby ducks tumbled and fell into the water.

"Stop it Cookson, you're going soft." He scolded himself before placing the glass, plate and knife into the sink and wiping his mouth.

David pulled on his coat, grabbed his bag and took the key from under the coatracks. Then he locked the door, placed the key in his pocket and started the walk back to work, hands in his pockets, hoping to god he wouldn't have to go all day without seeing Connie.


End file.
